


Taste of Honey

by sekiharatae



Series: Behind Closed Doors [27]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Community: springkink, F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-07
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:45:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekiharatae/pseuds/sekiharatae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud has a sweet tooth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste of Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Tasty, (oral stimulation/satisfaction)

Tifa hesitated, one finger delicately tracing over polished metal as she bit her lip in indecision. Wishful thinking aside, she didn't really have any cause to buy the item that had fired her imagination... but even as she acknowledged that fact, her eyes slid to a certain handsome ex-SOLDIER, his expression stoic in the face of Aerith's teasing, and she gave a wistful sigh.

She _wanted_ to have a reason...

Blushing slightly when she caught the proprietor watching her with a blatantly knowing gaze, she fished the required gil out of her pocket, and left the shop with her purchase wrapped carefully in tissue and brown paper. When they returned to the inn she buried it in the bottom of her bag, satisfied that she'd been forward enough to at least _buy_ it, whether or not she ever had occasion to use it.

She could always hope.

It was months before she held it in her hand again. Sephiroth had been defeated, the planet had been saved, and the new Seventh Heaven had opened for business before she truly had an opportunity to sit down and sift through the personal items and mementos she'd collected during their trip. While doing so she rediscovered the little jar. Rolling it between her hands, feeling the metal warm between her palms, she pondered the unassuming man down the hall. Maybe someday she'd have a reason to put the contents of the sleek round container to use, but for now...

For now, she sighed and tucked it away at the back of a drawer, to wait until the moment was right.

Two years later the waiting came to a quiet and powerful end, each day presenting new opportunities to open the jar and use what was inside... but by then, she'd mostly forgotten both it and the fantasies sparked by its contents.

Until one day slender fingers drifted past plain cotton, slid over lace and satin in their search for silk, and encountered metal. Slowly she reached into the drawer and pulled out the beautiful little jar, its gold engravings as bright and decorative as the day she'd purchased it.

And with a secret, seductive smile, she let her toweling wrap fall to the floor.

* * *

Cloud was at his desk, finalizing his routes for the next day's deliveries, when he caught the faint scent of honey and cinnamon. Briefly, he wondered if Tifa were baking... and then his inane thought actually _registered_ , and he shook his head. It was late, and the bar had been closed for an hour. Tifa wouldn't be cooking anything more complicated than hot chocolate, and the weather was far too warm for heated beverages.

Still... the almost indistinct aroma was growing stronger, and had twined with the vanilla fragrance of Tifa's shampoo and body wash.

More than a little curious, he was on the verge of going to investigate when he heard soft footsteps on the stairs behind him. A moment later her arms slid around his neck as she embraced him from behind, her cheek coming to rest against his temple, and that deliciously enticing scent rose to envelope him in honey and spice.

"Are you done for tonight?" she asked, and although there was nothing overtly suggestive or sensual in her tone, it was there in her arms and the press of her body and the redolent sweetness clinging to her skin.

Although he had most definitely done a number of stupid things in his life, he wasn't such a fool as to say no to a question like that.

"Just finishing up," he murmured in reply.

Clasping her right hand in his left, he tugged her closer as he swivelled the chair until they were face to face. Tifa let her free hand glide across his shoulders as he turned, fingers teasing the hair at his nape as his lambent gaze raked her from head to toe.

He'd never before seen the pajamas she was wearing. That, combined with the luscious scent swirling around her, told him she was up to something. Not that they were particularly revealing, but they were new, and made of some sort of silky material, and the petal cut of her shorts was designed to provide easy access.

"You look..." _edible_ , he thought, "...comfortable." Dipping his head he placed an open-mouthed kiss on the inside of her wrist.

Honey and spice greeted his tongue.

Licking his lips, he raised questioning blue eyes to meet mischievous brown; in return, Tifa cocked her head, feigning innocent confusion. Mouth twitching with humor, Cloud narrowed his eyes assessingly, gaze flickering over her exposed skin. Soft and pale and beautiful, it glowed from a light dusting of something sheer and shimmering.

 _Was that...?_

Wrapping his hands around her waist, he bent and pressed his mouth first to her collarbone, where he discovered more of that honey-cinnamon flavor, and then between her breasts, just at the lowest point of her neckline.

"Cloud!" she gasped, laughing, wriggling in his hold to lean away from his hungry mouth. "Not here!" She felt him grin against her, and tugged at his hair for emphasis.

Knowing she was right, he reluctantly ceased his explorations after one last lazy lick. "Where did you get honey dust?" he asked, letting her draw him out of his chair and down the hall toward their room. The short trip gave him a few moments to admire the way her top revealed her shoulder blades and the small of her back. He wondered if she'd managed to get the dust there as well.

"Ah-ah," she answered, mock-scolding, as she pushed their bedroom door open. "That's not the important question."

"It's not?"

As Cloud paused to close and lock the door behind them, Tifa stepped in close, pressing him back against it to whisper in his ear.

"No," she breathed, "the important question is: where did I put it?" Closing his eyes he groaned in reply, and warm laughter spilled over into her voice. "I could be a walking confection. Don't you want to find out?"

He groaned again, this one half chuckle, and he dropped his forehead to rest against hers. "As if you have to ask."

Sliding strong hands under her thighs he lifted her off the floor, her arms twining loosely around his neck as he carried her to the bed. Surefooted in the familiar room, he put all of his attention into courting her mouth with kisses slow and deep and hungry. She was still clinging to him – legs around his waist, fingers in his hair – when he placed one knee on the mattress, and they went from upright to comfortably prone without pause.

"You _are_ a walking confection," he noted, releasing her mouth to let his lips wander along her jaw and down her throat, tongue dabbing at the sweetness he found there.

"Mmm... maybe one of those candies you like," she absently agreed, eyes closed and head back, breath coming just a bit faster thanks to his ministrations.

His hands drifted lower, fingers tracing the outline of her figure under slippery-soft silk... and while the curve of his mouth was slight, the gleam of humor and interest in his eyes was emphatic. "If you're a honey candy," he murmured, tone remarkably bland despite the heavy innuendo, "then I need to remove the wrapping before I can get to the creamy center."

The ridiculous analogy had her lips parting on a laugh, the sound changing to a gasp as his hands moved upward between the petal legs of her shorts, brushing the layers of fabric out of the way to tease the suddenly extra-sensitive skin in the crease between body and thigh. She arched and the movement made her top inch higher, revealing her flat tummy; and he took advantage, bending to drag his tongue along the vertical line of her stomach, teeth scraping lightly when she pressed her body into a tighter curve. He lingered over her belly button, lapping at the small well until the only flavor remaining was the clean taste of her skin.

When he straightened his breathing was as rough as hers, and she smiled lazily at him, reaching up to trail her index finger along his jaw and then his lips. He kissed the pad lightly before taking it inside his mouth, tongue finding traces of the fine, airy powder there as well. "You haven't gotten to the best part yet," she teased, when he moved on to nibble at her thumb, "at this rate, your treat's going to melt and be all sticky when you open the wrapper."

Blond eyebrows rose and fell in surprise at her boldness, the mako in his gaze sparking with suppressed amusement. After one last teasing lick, he released her fingers to prowl forward on hands and knees, hovering above her. "I like to savor my sweets," he retorted, playing the words against her lips, that quiet humor in his voice, too. "You can rush through yours if you want."

"Mine is still wrapped in too many layers," she complained between kisses, tugging at the hem of his t-shirt until he obligingly leaned back to help her pull it up and over his head. Her top followed shortly thereafter, and then his mouth was skimming the slope of her breasts, his hair sliding over her skin as he settled down to enjoy his 'treat' in earnest.

A light dusting of the honey power covered each full breast, and Cloud seemed determine to have it all: laving and licking and lapping until each nipple was hard and pointing, straining for more, and her legs moved restlessly, seeking to twine with his. Continuing to suck gently at one eagerly pebbled peak, he braced his weight on his forearms and shifted to lie flat, stretching his limbs along hers to satisfy her need to cling. And cling she did: knees clamped tight at his waist, body arched to grind yielding warmth against hard muscle.

The pleasure she felt as she writhed beneath him was sweeter than the honey on her skin.

Eventually he wandered lower, revisiting the taut lines of her stomach, lipping along the waistband of her shorts, and nuzzling the fabric that covered her arousal dampened core. His fingers trailed behind his mouth, dragging both shorts and panties down her legs before returning to spread her thighs wide, a low, pleased sound escaping his throat at the sight of her smooth slit and engorged nub. Propping herself up on her elbows, she watched him through the veil of her lashes, eyes a dark mahogany shadow, as he slowly lowered his head and resumed his explorations.

A long, open-mouthed exhale, and her eyes fluttered closed, her fingers clenching in the coverlet. Soft, feather-light kisses had her throwing her head back with a moaning sigh. When he began teasing her clit with just the pointed tip of his tongue, she collapsed back on the bed and arched closer.

Between her legs the traces of vanilla, cinnamon, and honey mixed with the unique flavor of Tifa's arousal. Just the slightest of hints when he ran his tongue over her outer petals; abundant and flowing when nimble fingers opened her further, parting damp folds to grant access to a nectar that was only for him.

She tasted of spice and tang, salt and musk, rain and lightning. Of eagerness and welcome, of impatience and need, of promises and fulfillment. She tasted of everything and nothing, but mostly of herself: clean and feminine.

"So good, Cloud," Tifa whispered as pleasure pooled inside her, threatening to spill over at any moment. Her voice rose in a moan as his fingers thrust deep, his mouth closing over her clit and settling into a pattern of brief suction and release. "I'm so close," she confessed in a panting whimper, "please Cloud, I'm so close."

A few heartbeats later she came, the intensity of her orgasm evidenced by the rare, sweet wine that coated his tongue and overflowed his mouth.

 _Delicious._

He continued to lick and stroke until the pleasure eased off and she began to calm, then disentangled their limbs so he could remove the rest of his clothes. Naked, he covered her still-trembling form with his own, scattering light kisses across her forehead and nose, before laying claim to her mouth.

Under his hunger and need she could taste herself on his tongue, a that fact both excited and disconcerted her. Burying her face in his throat, she shivered as his breath ghosted over her ear, his voice deep and rough as he whispered – as if he _knew_ : "I love the way you taste."

Then he was nibbling along her shoulder, hands sweeping down her sides to urge her legs up and around his hips as he rocked gently forward. His length filled her slowly, soothing the ache of emptiness, stroking her everywhere at once.

 _Heavenly._

Tilting her head, she caught his earlobe between her teeth, and laved the sensitive skin just below with her tongue. Now it was his turn to shiver in reaction, and hers to murmur: "I love the way you feel."

Bracing his hands on either side of her head, he caught and held her gaze as he changed the angle of his thrusts, speeding up the pace. Tifa crooned appreciation, stretching upward to follow the line of his shoulder and jaw with her mouth. Traces of the honey dust lingered on his skin, transferred from her to him during his earlier teasing, and mingled with the salty clean ozone taste that was simply Cloud.

"Mmmmm," she sighed, sliding her arms around his neck and arching so her breasts rubbed against his chest as she jockeyed his pace. "Next time, I think I should use the dust on you."

And he faltered, hips lurching, the mental image fraying the last strand of his control.

After, when their breathing had settled and they lay loosely entwined under the sheets, Cloud asked her again where she got the exotic little powder that had set the tone for the evening. It certainly seemed an unlikely thing for her to have found in Edge.

Tifa didn't reply immediately, and when she did, it didn't directly answer his question.

"I bought it after I discovered you had a sweet tooth."


End file.
